No me dejes
by Linne-'Malfoy
Summary: Dios no les habla a lo mortales por lo menos no como a ellos les gustaría, eso decubrira Dean


No me dejes

Resumen: Dios no se comunica con los mortales por lo menos no de la manera que a ellos les gustaría.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

Era una noche fría y desalentadora por lo menos así era para el mayor de lo Winchester, aunque hubiera calor todo era frio para Dean ya que para él esta era la peor noche de su vida.

Hace tres noches habían muerto y vuelto a la vida, cuanto hubiera deseado no revivir, haberse quedado en el cielo en su cielo, con todos esos recuerdos de cuando aun era feliz cuando aun valía la pena vivir.

Fue bueno ver de nuevo a Ash y a Pamela saber que a pesar de que ellos habían muerto por culpa suya, estaban bien y no le guardaban resentimiento alguno. Lo que si le sorprendió fue que Ash no supiera nada de sus padres ni de Ellen y Jo, ¿será que no fueron al cielo? No, imposible si Ash estaba ahí porque no los demás. Dos veces habían estado con personas "muertas" pero no con quienes a él le hubiera gustado estar.

Tres noches llevaba sin poder dormir, estaba cansado de todo y todos parecía que nada de lo que hiciera lo hiciera bien, había tratado de darle siempre lo mejor a Samy pero al parecer no lo había logrado pues él, Dean, no estaba presente en el cielo de Sam, trato de matar a Lucifer pero en el intento habían muerto dos personas que eran importantes para él, había tratado de salvar a sus padres en el pasado y tampoco lo había conseguido no como el quería.

Su última esperanza, Dios, había muerto junto a sus ganas de luchar y seguir adelante con este plan suicida. Ya no lo soportaba estaba cansado, no creía aguantar mas, por eso, había tomado una decisión, una palabra era lo que lo ayudaría a descansar de esta carga que tenia sobre lo hombro, una palabra dicha a la persona o ser, en este caso, correcto era todo lo que necesitaba. …¡Si! Y eso era todo. Con la decisión tomada y la palabra en la punta de la lengua solo le quedaba descansar y dormir un poco ya mañana buscaría a Zacarías.

Despertó en un lugar diferente al viejo y mohoso motel donde él y Sam se habían quedado esta noche, ahora la vieja casa donde había vivido de pequeño cuando su familia aun estaba completa le daba la bienvenida. Sabia que era un sueño pero por primera vez en 3 noches se sentía en paz consigo mismo, así que decidió no darle mucha importancia al hecho de que todo fuera un sueño y que terminaría en el momento que el despertara, disfrutaría de estos últimos momentos de paz.

Decidió visitar la antigua habitación de Samy, siempre le había gustado ese lugar sentado en la silla de mecer que alguna vez le perteneció a Mary estaba meditando cuando una presencia en esa misma habitación lo puso en alerta, cuando diviso una silueta, estaba listo para atacar cuando una risa lo freno en su intento de atacar, reconocería esa risa donde fuera pero aun así lo sorprendió.

Sabes siempre supe que en el fondo eras un hombre hogareño – Dean no pudo articular palabra esa voz era inconfundible, y cuando la silueta se acerco no le quedo duda alguna de a quien le pertenecía esa risa y esa voz

Pues bueno – contesto él – lo que pasa es que cuando el final llega empieza a apreciar lo que tenias – fue su respuesta sincera

Vamos Dean, cuantas veces has estado cerca del final y no te has puesto tan sentimental –

Es la primera vez que enfrentare al apocalipsis – respondió él

Ja, Dean Winchester le tiene miedo al simple apocalipsis, primera fila para ver como Winchester le tiene miedo a algo –

Pero ni siendo producto de mi imaginación dejas de ser tú –

¡Dean Winchester! Tan poca cosa me crees, como para creer que soy producto de tu pervertida imaginación –

Tienes razón Jo, si fueras parte de mi imaginación lo que estuviéramos haciendo no seria charlar civilizadamente, una charla sucia tal vez, pero esto no. – dijo el con una sonrisa marca Dean n su rostro

Sabes es bueno saber que ni el apocalipsis te quita ese sentido del humor retorcido tan tuyo, Dean –

Ya lo ves nena, eto es lo que soy y todo lo que hay. Pero bueno a que se debe el honor de tu visita a estas horas en esto lares–

Pues ya lo ves tú, la estoy haciendo de mensajera –

Eh? Como? –

Hace poco, pues el tiempo no es igual acá como en el cielo, me encontré con Ash y me conto de tu incursión en el cielo junto a Sam –

Como siempre Ash sin poder cerrar la boca –

No lo culpes bien sabes que mi mama tiene un buen método para que Ash cante como canario y le gusto el recordar viejos tiempos –

Ellen?... Como?

Ella esta bien y tal vez por el echo de morir juntas eso ayudo a que nos encontráramos allá – dijo señalando hacia arriba – en fin nos comento que iban en busca del jardín y del ángel Joshua, bueno pues la curiosidad aun persiste cuando esta muerta entonces emprendí el viaje en búsqueda de este ángel lo cual no fue difícil, pero bueno a mi no me buscaba por todo el cielo Zacarías. Cuando encontré al mentado ángel no me dejo preguntarle ni siquiera decirle algo, al parecer sabia a lo que iba me conto todo de lo que hablaron –

Pero que ángel tan chismoso – Jo hizo como si no lo hubiera oído

…pero además me comento algo y me dijo que te dijera que El – señalando hacia arriba aduciendo a Dios – el superior de todo te mandaba a decir "no te rindas Dean no siempre las cosas son lo que parecen no elijas el camino mas fácil porque al final la recompensa no es igual" –

Si como a "El" al parecer no le importamos – objeto Dean

Vas a decirle que si a Miguel verdad – eso era una afirmación no una pregunta – pero ¿Por qué? Dean, juraste que nunca lo harías, que pasara con las miles de vidas que esta guerra tomara no eso era lo mas importante – dijo con voz de suplica Jo

Lo mas importante? Lo mas importante – respondió casi a gritos – vamos Jo como voy a salvar a miles de personas sino pude salvar ni siquiera a las personas importantes para mi, primero mi madre, luego papá, después todo solo empeoro tú y Ellen, Cass perdió u privilegios como ángel por ayudarme y lo defraude, no pude ni salvar a Sam de el mismo, si no puedo salvar a los que quiero porque voy a salvar a miles de personas que ni conozco dime Jo, ¿Por qué? – Dean no pudo contener las lagrimas que salían por sus ojos

Simple porque es lo correcto – 5 palabras tan simples pero con una verdad tan grande que llegaron a lo mas profundo del alma rota de Dean, 5 palabras y la persona indicada fue todo lo que necesito esa alma rota para empezar a recuperarse – Dean tu sabes que no siempre lo correcto es lo mas fácil ni lo fácil es lo correcto, ni mi mama ni yo nos arrepentimos de lo que hicimos, sacrificamos nuestras vidas porque confiamos en ti, se que tus padres también y es obvio que Castiel confía en ti, el desafió a sus superiores por ayudarte porque confía en que tu saldrá de esta como tantas veces lo has hecho y am por Dios, él te adora, te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, de hecho lo a echo el mas que nadie en el mundo, cielo o infierno confía en ti –

Pero tu no vite lo que yo –

Vamos Dean que importa si no estabas en su cielo eso no quiere decir nada dime tú, tu papa se encontraba en tu cielo? –

No pero… –

Y dime entonces eso quiere decir que tu papa no era importante para ti –

No pero … –

Pero nada lo que pasa es que no estuvieron el tiempo suficiente para conocer todos sus recuerdos. El te quiere y confía en ti, y lo más importante Dean, si dices Si no solo defraudaras a los que hemos puesto toda nuestra confianza en ti, sino también te defraudaras a ti mismo –

Vamos Jo ya no e que hacer si no digo que Si que hago? –

Yo se que al final sacaras un As de debajo de la manga, no pierdas la confianza en ti mismo que nosotros no o haremos… Creo …creo que es hora de irme –

Jo por favor no me dejes solo un momento mas – esta suplica de Dean hizo que ella se quedara con él. De un momento a otro la escena cambio de la habitación con una cuna y una silla de mecer, pasaron a otra totalmente diferente done en el centro podía ver una cama.

Dean Winchester en que diablos estas pensando – dijo una roja Jo, era bueno saber que ni muerta perdía esta cualidad

Yo nada malo solo pienso en que necesito descansar y un abrazo solo eso –

Esta bien – fue la corta respuesta de Jo. Y así fue como Dean y Jo e recostaron en la cama abrazados. Dean sentía muchas cosas con este abrazo, sentía paz, amor, cariño, confianza y u restaurada y mejorada esperanza, Jo tenia razón saldría de esta como tantas veces lo había hecho mandaría al demonio a Lucifer y Miguel, esta era una guerra entre el Cielo y el infierno, la tierra nada tenia que ver y el los salvaría no por nada era Dean Winchester y saldría de esta. Pasado un tiempo Jo e levanto seguida por Dean

Ahora si es hora, debo regresar –

Jo no me dejes, no otra vez –

No te estoy dejando por lo menos no para siempre se que en un futuro mu lejano, espero, nos volveremos a ver, pero mientras tanto para que no me olvides ten – y le entrego algo plateado – ha esta conmigo casi siempre y me ha ayudado mucho ahora espero te ayude a ti – Dean ve que es el cuchillo que alguna vez le perteneció al padre de Jo

Pero esto es tuyo –

Ya no mas ahora te servirá a ti, nos vemos Dean –

Jo espera- Dean la sostiene de un brazo, luego la voltea, la acerca a él, le rodea la cintura con un brazo, e acerca mas a ella y la beso, una descarga eléctrica los recorre a ambos, Jo le rodea el cuello, juega con su cabello y profundizan el beso, pasado el tiempo se separan ambos con la respiración entrecortada

Woow… ok… no vemos Dean –

Nos vemos y gracias por todo – una ultima sonrisa es lo que ve Dean antes de que Jo desapareciera.

Son las seis de la mañana y ya no hace frio como antes, ya no se sentía desalentado y definitivamente no fue la peor noche de su vida, o eso pensaba Dean mientras jugaba con u nuevo cuchillo en las manos

Muy bien hora de irnos, Samy despierta –

Mmm 5 minutos mas –

No seas princesita Samy no me obligues a despertarte – y Dean desapareció tras la puerta del baño con una fechoría en mente para Sam pero no solo eso si no también con una nueva esperanza y una nueva sonrisa.

Se que Sam no se enojara con Dean cuando despierte empapado, no, no lo hará al ver de nuevo al viejo Dean aunque haya sido agua fría muy fría.

DEAN que diablos…. – unas fuertes risas son las que nos despiden de este viejo motel

The end

Reviews son bien recibidos ya sean tomatazos, manzanazos o todo un mercado


End file.
